Realisations and Acceptance
by DefendMyGirlsHonor
Summary: My name is Kim possible...I'm in love with my...


_**A **__**Syler-Aka-HeartSan and Werepuppy-Jake Production.**_

_**Presents:Realisations and acceptance.**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Kim Possible or any Disney related figures in this story.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Dear diary,_

_What I'm about to tell you is really fucked up...Not like, a small kind of fucked up, no. This is a, oh-my-god-I'm-going-to-hell-kind of fucked up. I'm in love with my daughter. Yeah, I know. I told you it was fucked up. It's not like I woke up one day and said 'I think I'll fall in love with my flesh and blood today.' No, it was a slow build up; it took years for it to happen. I can't help it though. She's so sweet, and loving, and loyal, and honest. God, she's so amazing. I know nothing will come of this...but I still have a little hope._

_Your writer,_

_Kim possible._

"Mom?!"

"Geeze, no need to yell, I'm right here." Kim Possible closed her diary and turned to face her daughter. Her daughter had a sheepish look on her face.

"Sorry mom, I've been calling you for like, five minutes...you spaced on me. I was getting ready to call Nasa to see if they saw you in orbit." Now it was her turn to look sheepish.

"Sorry babe, I guess I was absorbed in my writing."

"No kidding, I never would have guessed," Her tone held heavy sarcasm. "What were you writing anyway?"

"Uh, nothing important. What is it you want?" Kim asked avoiding the subject. Her daughter folded her arms in front of her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"What were you writing mom?" She asked again, her voice persistent.

"Nothing that concerns you, could you just tell me what you want? You needed me right? Tell what is it you want." Kim replied neatly avoiding the subject once again. Her daughter rolled her eyes and with a sigh she gave up on the subject.

"Alright, I'm going on a date this evening." Her daughter explained folding her arms in the process.

"A…. date?" Kim questioned blinking as she did so.

"Yeah a date.. as in I'm going out with someone. As in that thing you haven't done in ages."

"Oh.. okay well.. will you be home on time?"

"Probably, is there a problem?" Her daughter asked raising an eyebrow.

"No… not at all." Kim muttered in reply making it clear that there WAS a problem.

"Right.. well mom.. you enjoy your time alone. Don't get too depressed because suicide comes forth out of depression." Her daughter said walking away. Kim just sighed and sagged in her chair pinching her nose bridge.

"Puberty… you've got to hate it." She muttered. Her daughter prepared herself for her date. She did her hair, carefully chose her wardrobe and last but not least did her make up. She came running down the stairs the moment the doorbell rang. She was too late; her mother had opened the door before she could.

"Hi, I'm Eliza." A young brunette said.

"Uh Hi Eliza, can I help you?"

"Oh I'm here for… "She's here for me." Kim's daughter said interrupting them and she stepped in between her mother and Eliza.

"She's uh my date."

"Your date… she's…. she's…" Kim started but she couldn't find the words.

"She's.. a she?" Her daughter offered and Kim just nodded dumbly.

"I didn't know you were a.." Well there's a lot you don't know and I prefer to keep it that way." Eliza looked between them feeling the tension and danger.

"Shall we go?" She offered.

"Yeah let's go, bye mom." Kim reached out but held back, resisting the urge to grab her daughter.

"Bye…. Shego." Kim muttered softly. She looked after the two girls until they disappeared out of sight. She felt an uncomfortable feeling rising up within her and closed the door with a heavy sigh. She returned to her desk, plopping down heavily and already depressed. _It leads to suicide._ She thought over and over again. She could just hear her daughter say it, her voice sounding in her head.

"This is bad." She said to herself and she decided to go to bed early. The only time she went to bed early was when she was depressed or sick. While she was being depressed, her daughter wasn't doing any better.

"So what's up between you and your mom?" Eliza asked briskly.

"Just some tension… she's acting like I can't handle anything on my own." Shego muttered in annoyance.

"Well I have the same with my mother, I think it's programmed or something." Eliza replied with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yeah it probably is." Shego said and she was surprised when she felt a hand slip into hers. She looked down at her hand that was entwined with Eliza's and back up at its owner. The girl was blushing brightly and avoided any form of other contact. She looked straight ahead holding on to Shego's hand as they headed for the cinema. Shego chose to ignore it and just held on to Eliza's hand. Squeezing it gently and smiling when she felt that Eliza returned the gesture.

_Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought._ Shego thought to herself as they entered the cinema. They got in line for tickets and Shego glanced at Eliza sideways. The girl looked kinda cute, her blue eyes were big, full of question, she had a cute button nose, her brown curls ended at her shoulder blade and she had a slim figure.

"What movie do you want to see?" She questioned looking at Shego, breaking through her thoughts. Shego looked up at the line up and within seconds she knew which movie she wanted to see.

"Paranormal activity." She replied and Eliza pouted slightly. Eliza's pout reminded Shego of her mother, yet Kim's pout had a lot more effect.

"That's a scary one isn't it?" She questioned in a child-like voice.

"It sure is." Shego replied grinning wide. After several moments Shego eventually managed to persuade Eliza and they ended up watching paranormal activity. Throughout the movie Eliza had wrapped herself around Shego several times and had hid her face about a dozen times in her shoulder. All too soon the movie came to its end, thereby ending Shego's fun. She simply loved the movie and only ignored the fact that Eliza had clung to her during half of the movie.

They walked out of the cinema almost 3 hours after they had left Shego's house. They strolled hand in hand, heading for Shego's house again. Eliza insisted on walking her home and Shego just went with it. The walk to Shego's home was about 10 minutes and all the while they hadn't said a word. _It was fun but she's not the one for me._ Shego thought as her house came in sight. They walked to her door and stood still facing each other.

Kim hadn't fallen asleep as expected, she had been awake the entire time, pondering. She heard some commotion outside and decided to take a look. She walked down the stairs and quietly walked up to the front door. She heard two voices talking but couldn't entirely make out what they were saying. She took a look, peeping through the peephole.

"So…. I had a great time." Eliza said shyly.

"Yeah me too, I loved the movie." Shego replied.

"It was scary but it was good."

"How can you possibly know that it was scary? Your face was buried in my shoulder throughout the entire movie!" Shego said laughing as she did so.

"That's not true and not funny!" Eliza replied her face turning bright red. Shego wiped a tear away from laughter and just placed a hand on Eliza's shoulder.

"Sorry princess." She said smirking at the girl.

"It's okay, so when will I see you again?" She asked in return.

"Probably at work Monday."

"Oh.. right.. sorry forgot about that." Eliza said her blush never fading.

"Until Monday then?" Shego offered.

"Yes, until Monday." Came as a whisper. Shego smiled lightly and placed a kiss on the corner of Eliza's lips. She winked and turned to her front door. Kim, who was still looking through the peephole, panicked and quickly ran into the living room. She sat down in a lounge chair and snatched a magazine from the coffee table. She opened it and just started reading it in a nonchalant way. The front door opened and Shego came in, making Kim glance sideways.

"You're still awake." Shego said simply.

"Of course, it's not THAT late." Kim replied looking at the clock. It was half passed 12 at night and normally Kim would've been asleep already.

"Don't you have work tomorrow?" Shego asked.

"Yes I do but that's not a problem."

"You waited for me didn't you? You waited to see what time I'd get home. You don't trust me, that's just it." Shego started and she felt her anger boiling up inside of her.

"No! That's not it at all!" _Yes it is._ Kim thought.

"Yeah right mom.. you're never awake around half passed 12 at night. Suddenly you're reading some magazine while I'm on a date. I don't believe that, you wanted to check up on me."

"Honey.. "Don't! Honey me.. I know how you think mom. You don't trust me and I just know that you didn't like it when I went on that date. I could just feel it, I knew it by the way you were talking and staring. You always overreact so it's not weird that I don't tell you anything!" Shego shouted.

"Am I such a horrible mother that you can't tell me a single thing about your life?" Kim questioned.

"Right now? Yeah." Shego replied cold and Kim felt the tears sting in her eyes. She had never thought she'd be a horrible mother and now her daughter just confirmed that she in fact was one.

"Get out of my sight." Kim muttered softly, tears trickling down her cheeks. Shego raised her eyebrows not believing if she had heard it right. Kim's head snapped up a mix of anger and sorrow on her face.

"Get out of my sight! I'm not a horrible mother! You're a horrible daughter! Now get out of my sight! LEAVE!" Kim shouted and Shego started backing up slowly. Her eyes were wide in disbelieve, never had she thought that her mother would talk to her like that.

"I don't want to see you anymore!" Her mother shouted to her and now it was Shego's turn to feel hurt. She spun around heading for the door and ran off, heading for the woods. Tears made her way down her cheeks as she ran away from her home, deeper into the woods. At home Kim was crying, her face buried in her hands. Somewhere deep in the woods, Shego had come to a stop. She had lowered herself to the ground at an open spot in the forest. There were no trees there and she could look up at the sky without any obstacle in her view.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Stupid mom." She said sniffling a bit, wiping a few tears away. She placed her head on her knees, closing her eyes in the process. She tightened her arms around her knees, shivering as a cold flow of air hit her. _You know you love her._ Her mind said to her._ Yeah but it's wrong. _

"Not one healthy girl or boy of my age would fall in love with his or her mother. Except me." Shego muttered in defeat. She knew it was wrong and she didn't plan for it to happen. Planning love was just impossible and her mother just seemed to attract her. Not in a normal way but in a way that would shock others if they knew about it. That's why Shego kept it quiet and that's why she went on dates just as much as the others. She hoped she had been wrong but that wasn't true. She eventually accepted the fact that she was attracted to her mother. Though telling it was something she would never do.

So naturally she kept acting like a bitch and did what she had to do as 18-year-old daughter. She didn't dare think about the consequences were she to admit that she loves her mother.

Another lone tear dripped down her cheek and met the grassy, muddy ground beneath her.

Back at home Kim's tears had finally stopped falling. It took her 5 minutes to realise that she had made a mistake. It took her 1 minute to grab her keys and storm out of the house, hoping she could find her daughter. She ran into the woods, going deeper into the woods without a second thought. She knew Shego was in the woods, the only question was, where? It was a gigantic forest and finding one person wasn't easy, especially on your own. Though Kim was determined to find her daughter and didn't plan on stopping until she had reached that goal.

In the corner of her eye she saw something green flashing but paid no attention to it. Little did she know that the green flashing object was heading for earth. Both Shego and Kim were unaware of the dangerous green object that was coming down to earth. Kim kept running and running, her eyes scanning the area. It was already difficult to find someone in a forest but finding a person while it was dark in the forest could almost be called impossible. Yet Kim didn't give up and kept up her pace while she looked for her daughter.

Shego was still in the same position on the same location. Her arms still wrapped around her knees, her face buried in her knees. The green flashing object went unnoticed by her as well, tears stinging at her reddened eyes.

Kim came to a stop when she saw a figure sitting, curled up in herself, her face hidden. Her heart warmed and she felt a smile spread across her face. _There's my girl._ She thought happily. Shego was still far out of reach and Kim couldn't get her attention from that distance. With a smile she started walking towards her daughter but that smile got replaced when she saw a green flash. Her eyes went up to the sky and widened immediately.

Soaring straight towards the forest was a gigantic green meteor, flames erupting from its surface because of the speed it had. She knew it wasn't going to hit her daughter but the impact would be close enough to have an effect on her. The meteor was getting closer and closer, Kim started running and shouting.

"Shego!!" She shouted tears once again streaming down her face. The girl looked up, hearing her name and her eyes widened visibly when she saw her mother. _What's wrong with her? _She questioned herself seeing how panicked her mother was.

"Get out of there! RUN!" Her mother shouted. "There's a meteor!" Shego looked up seeing the green meteor as well and she quickly scrambled to her feet. Her mother tripped, almost hitting her head on a fallen tree. She disappeared out of view, landing with a loud 'Oof'. Shego saw her mother fall and was about to run towards her when the meteor collided with earth. The force of the collision launched Shego into the air, lifting her several meters into the air, the green explosion engulfing her body. She landed with a loud thud, her body radiating a painful green glow. Her eyes were wide and dull as if she was staring at something.

Kim got to her feet; the fallen tree had protected her against the radiation and explosion. She looked around; a panicked look in her eyes as she frantically searched for her daughter. Her eyes widened when she saw Shego's lifeless body lying a few meters away from her. Her clothes were slightly singed, her eyes wide in shock, her body glowing no longer.

"SHEGO!" Kim shouted running to her daughter. She fell to her knees next to her daughter and gathered the girl in her arms. She cried holding on to her daughter, giving up all the hope. She didn't have her phone with her so she couldn't call an ambulance. They were in the forest and the only thing she could think of was going home.

"It'll be alright." She whispered to Shego's lifeless body. She scooped her up in her arms and got to her feet. She carried Shego back to their home even though she knew Shego was no longer with her. Tears blurred her vision and covered her cheeks as she headed back home. She looked down at Shego, examining her face, more tears escaping as she saw the expression in her daughter's eyes. Once back home she carried Shego up the stairs and lowered her on her own bed.

She sat down next to her girl and slowly reached out, caressing Shego's cheek. To her surprise it was warm, unnaturally warm but she discarded that thought. She never left Shego's side, sitting next to her crying and trying to pull herself together. At one point she was too exhausted, emotions had wrecked her body and she just fell asleep with tearstains on her cheeks. She fell asleep on the chair next to Shego's bed, not wanting to leave her daughter for one minute. The emotions had overwhelmed her so much, she didn't even think about calling anyone.

During the rest of the night Shego's body began to change. Her dark chestnut hair turned black with a green shine to it. Her now closed eyes, closed by her mother, turned an emerald green, her sea blue colour disappearing entirely. Her once peach yet slightly pale skin turned a light mint green, giving her an exotic yet permanent pale look. On the inside her body was slowly healing, returning to its former healthy state.

Her body temperature rose and her body began to glow slightly. The green glow disturbed Kim's sleep as it got brighter, waking the red head in the progress. She looked up, blinking her eyes sleepily, trying to focus on the green glow. Her eyes adjusted to the green light and she gasped when she noticed that her daughter was the source of the green glow. What shocked her even more was that her daughter appeared to be green and her hair was black. Kim didn't know what see was seeing and was almost convinced she was dreaming.

Shego's entire body was healed within minutes and her entire appearance had changed. The glow slowly faded leaving them in a darkened room. Kim searched for a light switch, turning the light on so she could get a better look. Her jaw would've unhinged if it were possible at the sight before her. Her daughter had indeed a light green skin; her hair was black with a green shine to it.

"What the hell?" She questioned herself in disbelieve. She took a seat on the chair next to Shego's bed again and took a closer look. She got the shock of her life when Shego's eyes suddenly opened. She skidded back almost falling backwards with the chair she was sitting on. Her daughter started breathing, her chest going up and down visibly and her emerald eyes now directed at her mother.

"S-Sh…She-.. Shego?" Kim called in pure disbelieve. She got to her feet shuffling closer to the bed and sitting down on her knees beside her daughter.

"Mum?" Shego questioned in return her voice a bit hoarse. Kim's eyes immediately watered up again for the 3rd time that day. In a moment of pure emotion she threw herself on top of Shego, hugging her daughter as if her life depended on it.

"Oh god.. Shego.. I thought I lost you." Kim whispered and Shego awkwardly returned the hug.

"I thought I'd be dead as well." Shego replied honest. She could still see herself flying through the air, heading towards the ground, her body aching beyond human limits. Kim pulled back and looked at her now green skinned daughter. _She's still as beautiful as ever. _She thought a smile tugging at her lips even though her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"What happened?" Shego asked.

"Well.. the collision of the meteor caused a shock wave. That shock wave launched you, lifting you into the air for several meters and you landed a few meters away from me. Your eyes were wide open in shock but your body seemed lifeless. I carried you back home crying the entire time, thinking I had lost you. I fell asleep and I woke up because you were glowing a bright green. You were glowing and the moment you stopped glowing your eyes opened. Your entire body or well appearance has been changed." Kim explained. Shego's eyes widened at hearing that last sentence and immediately sat up straight, almost knocking Kim over.

"Sorry." She said with a light blush on her pale green cheeks.

"It's okay." Her mother replied. Shego got up and quickly walked up to her mirror. Her eyes widened even more and her hand went up to her hair.

"It's… black." She muttered combing through it with shaking hands.

"With green." Kim added standing behind her daughter.

"M-my.. eyes.. they're.. not blue anymore and my skin, what happened to my skin?" She asked thinking it was all a bad dream.

"Shego, honey the meteor did all of this. I think the radiation had some kind of weird effect on you. We should probably get you to the hospital." Her mother whispered.

"No, no hospital." Shego replied firm.

"Honey… "No, please mum, they'll treat my like I'm some sort of experiment." Shego begged.

"Okay, no hospitals." Kim sighed. Shego refocused on her reflection again and reached out, touching the mirror.

"This is so weird." She muttered. "Now I'll be the freak of the year." She added in disgust turning away from the mirror and the offending reflection. She sat down on her bed, burying her face in her hands. Kim looked at her with a sad look and took a seat next to her.

"Don't worry honey." She said rubbing Shego's back. "You're as beautiful as the day you were born." This actually brought a smile to Shego's green tinted lips and she gave her mother a thankful look.

"Thanks but you're just saying that because you have to, you're my mother." Shego replied.

"No I mean it, you're still a beautiful young lady. We can make this work, I promise we will." Kim explained and Shego leaned against her, putting her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Sorry for being such a bitch." She said apologetic even though a smile had formed on her face.

"Don't apologise, I was just a bit… harsh." Kim replied wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulder. _This is how it's supposed to be! My own daughter in my arms and sharing her feelings!_ Kim thought happily. Normally people wouldn't have reacted the way they reacted. Though both of them knew it wasn't going to improve the situation should they react any other way. Accepting the fact was the best they could do even though they were both a bit confused and surprised by the new situation.

As time passed Shego discovered that the meteor had provided her with power. It was all new to her and to her mother as well. They didn't panic though and together they tried to figure it out. Working together and figuring out what Shego's ability was brought them closer together. Their bond got stronger as time passed and it seemed they were both happier then that they had ever been before. Shego's ability existed mainly out creating green plasma with her hands. They discovered with some intense training that she could determine what temperature it could be. She could make it hot enough to melt through iron and it could get cold enough to freeze petrol.

That alone was already quite impressive up until the moment she discovered she could throw her plasma away. She could form plasma around her hands and throw it like plasma blasts. It seemed that her power had several undiscovered possibilities. The next thing they discovered about her plasma was that she could let it spread out across her entire body. That was only possible once she reached a certain point of anger. Because of her highly flammable powers they created a suit that couldn't be burned by it.

The suit was a tight fitting cat suit and it was black and green. It matched her appearance and completed the picture.

"Your powers are really.. really amazing." Kim said to her daughter observing the green flame that danced around Shego's hand.

"Don't say that! Every time you say that something happens and my power unfolds itself a bit more." Shego said extinguishing her flame. She hadn't been to work for weeks; both she and her mother thought it would be best if she stayed away for a while. They were afraid that Shego might scare somebody and nobody wanted that to happen.

"Grandma said it was beautiful." Kim said pouting a bit.

"Yeah mum, I know but saying it's beautiful is different from saying it's amazing."

"I guess you're right." Kim admitted and Shego just grinned at her. The first few days, even weeks had been horrible for Shego. She didn't have any control over her powers and to make it even worse it was painful. Now that she could control her powers her body no longer ached. It seemed that her body had finally adjusted to the high and low temperatures of her plasma. Not a single moment had her mother left her side and she appreciated that. She never would've pull through if her mother hadn't been with her. She owed her a lot and it only made her feelings towards her mother grow stronger.

During the last few weeks Kim's feelings had grown as well. She fell more in love with her daughter each day. Though she did a good job of hiding it of course. They were both unaware of the feelings they have towards each other. Both thinking that it was bad and unacceptable. That's why they both hid their feelings, they were afraid for rejection. On top of that, the feeling that it wasn't acceptable stopped them from probably ever admitting their feelings.

"So what do you want to do today?" Kim asked her daughter.

"The weather is nice, how about a picnic?" Shego offered barely believing she had just said that to her own mother. A smile appeared on her mother's face and she nodded happily

"Picnic it is then!" Shego announced. They went inside and Shego changed into a normal outfit instead of her plasma resistant one. Her mother busied herself with food and all the other important stuff. When Shego reappeared her mother had already gathered all the needed stuff for a picnic. It was the first time in weeks that they were going to do something relaxing and fun. They both knew it was about time that they did something fun. The events had caused a lot of stress for the both of them and now it was finally time to relax.

"We'll stay in the backyard okay?" Kim questioned and Shego just nodded in agreement. They exited the house through the backdoor and sat down on the little piece of grass in the backyard.

The sun was shining brightly making it pleasant to be outside. They were seated and Kim placed the food she had prepared on a cloth.

"Enjoy." Kim said motioning towards the food. Shego smiled and picked some fruit to begin with. They munched the prepared food happily, enjoying the weather and each other's company.

"This was a good idea." Shego said after several minutes. She lowered herself on the grass, lying on her back and looking up at the sky.

"It sure was." Her mother replied lying down next to her.

"You know… I'd never thought I'd be doing this with you." Shego whispered and she looked at her mother.

"Why is that?" Her mother asked.

"Well I always thought you weren't fit to be a mother. You've always been more of a friend to me instead of my mother. Though the last few weeks have been great and I realised I couldn't have done it all without you. That's when I realised that you really are my mother because you stick with me no matter what. Mother's always keep loving their children no matter what." Shego said her voice trembling slightly. Kim felt a lump form in her throat and she swallowed hard.

"You proved that you're a good mother, you even listen to me. No matter how ridiculous I'm acting you always try to reason with me." Shego sat up slightly, leaning on her elbows. Kim sat up as well and just looked at her daughter.

"You are my mother and I couldn't be here if you weren't. You listen to me you talk to me. You always try to share things with me no matter how hard I try to avoid that. Sometimes… it's great to share and I always know that I can share everything with you." She continued and Kim felt like crying. This was the first time her daughter had ever shown interest in her. Their time together had really changed her daughter and not in a negative way. She seemed to appreciate her mother more and that made Kim happy. Secretly she hoped it would turn into more no matter how unacceptable it was.

It was quiet after Shego's sudden show of affection. Neither of them knew what to say or do next. They both pondered about the confession with mixed feelings.

"I…. ." Shego started again but she stopped. She stopped herself from confessing what was on her heart. What had been on her heart for over 2 years now. She was afraid her mother would disown her and stop loving her. That was one thing she never wanted, even if it meant that she had to carry her feelings along as a secret. She looked at her mother, her red hair shining in the sun and her olive eyes as bright as ever.

"You what?" Her mother asked and Shego looked away with a sigh.

"It's nothing, some things aren't meant to be shared." She said.

"What is it?" Kim asked wanting to know what Shego meant.

"Have you ever felt like.. you can't share a feeling or a thought because it's bad. I don't mean bad in a villain way or a naughty way but just unacceptably bad."

"Yes I have." Kim said. _I feel like that right now._ She thought but she didn't dare to say it.

"Well that's just the case right now. I want to say it but it's unacceptable.. it's.. wrong.." Shego muttered. Kim looked at her daughter; her heart was pounding so loud she thought that Shego might hear it. _Could she possibly mean…? No that can't be._ She thought. Though the thought kept slipping back into her mind and the question was repeated over and over again.

To prevent herself from saying anything Kim got up and walked back to the house. Shego looked after her, surprised that her mother suddenly walked off. She gathered the picnic items and followed her mother into the house. She walked into the kitchen and put the remaining food in the fridge. She looked around, the kitchen was empty, the living room was empty and the laundry room was empty as well.

_She must be upstairs._ Shego thought and she silently walked up the stairs. She walked up to her mother's door finding it open. She peered through the opening and saw her mother sitting at her desk. Her arms were folded and placed upon the desk, her face buried in her arms. She trembled slightly, giving away that she was yet again crying and for god knows what reason. Her diary lay open, her pen was uncapped but she couldn't write in it. Shego knocked on the door softly, making sure she didn't startle her mother.

"Mom." She said pushing the door open a bit further. Kim looked up at her, her eyes reddened and she wiped away the tears in a hurry.

"W-what is it honey?" Kim said scolding herself for the slight stutter.

"Are you okay?" Shego asked in a sincere worried way.

"Yes… yes honey I'm.. fine." Kim lied and Shego knew she was lying.

"You're not." She simply stated. Kim's eyes refilled with tears and she quickly stormed passed Shego, walking out of the room. Shego heard the tap going on giving away that her mother was crying in the bathroom. She sighed, walked over to her mother's desk and sat down on the chair.

With another sigh she looked at the items on her mother's desk and her eyes fell upon the open diary. The uncapped pen was placed in the middle and tearstains were clear on the paper. She was about to close the diary when something caught her eye. The last entry her mother had written, curiosity got the better of her and she ended up reading it.

"Dear diary." She said and she swallowed hard.

"What I'm about to tell you is really fucked up...Not like, a small kind of fucked up, no. This is a, oh-my-god-I'm-going-to-hell-kind of fucked up." Shego couldn't help but laugh a bit at that as she read it. The next few words though got stuck in her throat and her eyes seemed glued to the sentence.

"I'm in love with my daughter." She read. Her heart was pounding, her chest tightened and she had a lump in her throat. She couldn't even read the next few sentences. She quickly closed the diary and locked it again. With a shuddering breath she capped the pen and just stared at the little book.

"That's what's wrong with her." She whispered. Shego felt the feeling of guilt fill her and couldn't help but think that it was all her fault. The fact that they argued, that her mother never stopped caring even when she was being a bitch, the fact that her mother never left her side, not once. The fact that her mother was now crying her eyes out. She blamed herself for all of it and now that she knew about her mother's secret she finally realised it.

She got up and slowly walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She walked to the bathroom where her mother was and just stared at the door. Even though the water was running she could still her mother sob every now and then. The sound only made her feel worse and she felt completely helpless. She had no idea what she could do to help her mother.

"I'm just a kid." She said. Admitting that she was in way over head right now. She strolled off, locking herself in her room, clutching her pillow tightly as she lay on her bed. After what seemed ages the sound of running water disappeared and Shego could hear her mother walk out of the bathroom. She felt like she should do something but didn't have a clue what. Her mother went downstairs and she remained in her own room.

Downstairs Kim started dinner, feeling that she was getting quite hungry.

"Crying sure makes a woman hungry." She said to herself as she prepared dinner. Dinner was almost ready when Shego appeared in the kitchen. She looked at her mother and how she made dinner.

"Dinner is almost ready sweetie." Her mother almost sang, twirling around in the kitchen as if nothing had happened. Shego smiled a weak smile and sat down, looking at the stairs as she did so.

"I have to get something from upstairs, make sure the food doesn't get burned." Her mother said and the words were barely registered by Shego. She just nodded and watched how her mother walked up the stairs. Her gaze never left those stairs, forgetting dinner completely. She heard her mother coming down the stairs and got to her feet. She didn't know why she did that but she felt she had to stand. Her mother came in view walking down the stairs and approaching the last few steps. From that moment on everything went in slow motion. The moment she stepped on the last step her ankle gave in. Shego saw it and in half a second she was by her mother's side, catching her before she could hit the ground. The weight of her mother was somewhat more then she had expected and she ended up falling as well.

She fell, moving so she wouldn't fall on top of her mother. They both landed with a loud thud, the item in Kim's hand clattering as it hit the ground. Shego groaned loudly into the carpet feeling her body ache. She pushed herself up, realising that she was partially squishing her mother.

"You okay mom?" She asked looking down at the woman beneath her. Kim didn't reply and just stared up into her daughter's emerald eyes. Shego looked down, their eyes locking as they lay there. In what seemed a rush of courage Shego started leaning towards her mother. Her eyes closed and so did Kim's as Shego got closer and closer. The moment their lips met shivers ran down their spins. It was a light kiss, lips moving against each other with feather light touches but it was a kiss nonetheless. Shego brushed her lips against her mother's lips one last time and pulled back.

Her eyes opened and she looked down into her mother's stunned olive coloured eyes. Immediately panic started rising within her and she pulled away with the speed of light. She got to her feet, brushed her clothes off and disappeared up the stairs in mere seconds. Kim looked up at the stairs as realisation dawned upon her. _My daughter just kissed me. _She thought in shock but a part of her was happy. That kiss gave her the reassurance that her daughter did in fact feel something similar to her feelings. She now understood why Shego didn't tell her the thing she had wanted to tell her during the picnic.

She eventually stood up, the fallen item completely forgotten and dinner was already ruined. Though she doubted it that Shego would want to eat something. Her daughter didn't come out of her room for the rest of the evening. Kim felt like she should talk to her but what could a mother say to her daughter in a situation like this?

The next few days they didn't talk about what had happened that night. They completely avoided each other and only sat together during dinner. Words were barely spoken and eye contact was completely dismissed. It felt like they had gone back to step one, the step where they were always fighting and barely talked.

One night Kim decided it was enough and she was going to have a talk with Shego about it. She walked up to her daughter's room and looked at the closed door. She knocked on the door but got no reply.

"Shego?" She called opening the door carefully. The room was darkened and Shego was lying on her bed staring at her ceiling. Kim understood why her daughter was so upset. Her appearance had changed completely, she could produce plasma AND she kissed her mother. Thrown together it sounded like a perfect recipe for hell.

"Shego, honey?" Kim tried again and this time Shego sat up so she could look at her mother.

"What?" She asked without a single trace of emotion.

"You can't avoid me forever, we need to talk about this."

"No we don't." Shego muttered.

"Yes we do." Kim said stern and she closed the door behind her. She made her way to Shego's bed and sat down on the edge. "Share with me and I'll share with you." She said her eyes never leaving her daughter.

"I… read your diary but not everything! I just read the part of… you.. being in love with…. Me." Shego said whispering the last word.

"You… read that?"

"Uhuh."

"That's of course why you're so upset…." Kim said softly.

"No that's not it… I.. it's.. well yeah you already know it." Shego said finally.

"Tell me honey, what do you feel. No one will criticise you I promise." Her mother said reassuringly. Shego shifted a bit, moving to the edge of the bed.

"Mom what I read in your diary was shocking. Though you might've discovered that it isn't as shocking as you might think after that kiss. I couldn't stop myself I just acted on instinct and all the thoughts about.. you being my mother were just.. gone."

"Honey.. are you telling me… what I think you're telling me?" Kim asked knowing it sounded a bit dumb.

"Yeah.. I… feel the same about you." Shego finally admitted and she felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She finally dared to look up at her mother, a light blush spreading on her cheeks. Kim knew that eventually Shego would say something but she was still stunned by it.

"It's bad isn't it?" Shego questioned seeing the shock on her mother's face.

"N-no! It's not bad… I'm glad you told me." Kim said and she pulled Shego into a hug. Shego relaxed in her mother's arms and returned the hug, wrapping her own arms around Kim's waist.

"I'm glad we talked." Shego whispered.

"Me too." Kim replied kissing the top of Shego's head. Shego tightened her grip on her mother's waist and buried her face into her chest.

"I finally have you."

"Honey, you've had me your entire life." Kim replied soothingly. Shego pulled back, breaking the embrace and looked up at her mother with a smile. Kim pulled back as well, letting go of her daughter and returned the kind gesture. Gently and hesitantly Shego reached out, cupping her mother's cheek. She swallowed hard, her eyes switching to Kim's lips and back to her eyes the entire time. She let out a deep breath and slowly started closing the distance between them. Kim saw this and smiled before she started meeting her halfway.

Their lips met for the second time in their entire lives. This time it was a bit more persistent, their lips pressed together more tightly. Shego pressed her lips harder against Kim's lips, her tongue moving across her lower lip. Kim let out a soft moan and opened her mouth for Shego's invading tongue. Slowly she pushed the red head back on the bed, straddling her without breaking the kiss. Their tongues danced and their lips moved together in a slow but persistent way.

Having Shego pressed up against her made Kim crazy and her hands went up to tangle in her black hair. Shego groaned softly feeling the tug on her hair and arched a bit more into Kim's body. This made Kim moan even louder, her grip tightening on Shego's black locks. The moment got broken because of the need of air and they pulled back, gasping simultaneously. Shego sat up looking down at her mother with a grin. Kim's lips were slightly swollen and her face was flushed as she looked up at her daughter.

"I didn't know you could kiss like that." Kim said and Shego's grin widened even more.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." She replied and Kim just raised an eyebrow. Shego lowered herself completely on top of her mother, her lips close to her ears. "I can show you if you want." She whispered.

Kim felt a shiver run down her spine and a familiar warmth settled down in between her legs. Shego's lips captured Kim's earlobe, nibbling and sucking on it slowly. Kim's arms wrapped around Shego's waist and she pushed up, grinding herself against Shego. A moan escaped her lips feeling a wave of desire run through her body. She felt Shego smile against her neck and repeated her action, feeling another wave go through her body.

"Are you ready for this?" Shego questioned the older woman. It was a stupid question, Kim was way more experienced but Shego believed she could teach her a few more things. She didn't even bother to remove their clothes and just nudged her right thigh in between Kim's thighs.

"Give me all you've got honey." Kim replied grinning a grin similar to Shego's grin. Shego couldn't believe what she was about to do. They had just confessed their love and now they were already at this stage. She figured it were the pent up frustrations and feelings that had to find a way out. _If this is the only way, then so be it. _Shego thought. Her thoughts were broken when Kim pushed up against her, stimulating both Shego's and her own intimate parts.

"Oh god." Kim moaned as she moved against her daughter. Shego started moving as well, setting up a slow and steady rhythm. Their clothed groins slid against each other, the pleasure mounting slowly. Kim's legs wrapped around Shego's lower left leg and her hands went up into her hair again. Shego continued her movement, picking up the pace slowly, making the bed shake. Kim pulled Shego's head down and crashed their lips together, kissing her hungrily. Shego returned the kiss with equal hunger and need, her rhythm intensifying underneath the passionate kiss. She groaned into her mother's mouth, grinding against her as hard as possible. Kim picked up her own pace, making sure she matched Shego's and tightened the grip on Shego's hair. Kim tore her lips free, gasping loudly as she gulped for air.

Her eyelids fluttered shut as she felt the intense passion coursing through her body. What she was feeling was indescribable and all she could do was moan and squeal in delight. Her body shuddered as she pulled Shego tighter against her, her groin grinding against Shego's thigh. Said woman was busy moving against her in fast hard thrusts, her lips finding Kim's neck in the process. Kim could feel Shego's harsh breathing on her neck and the sound of Shego's heavy breathing only turned her on even more.

With groans and moans they moved against each other hard, desperately searching release. The whole bed shook along with their hard desperate moves, their hot breaths mingling as they panted. Kim's hands went down to Shego's lower back and eventually her ass, squeezing it tightly as she pulled her against her.

"Oh Shego, j-just.. A bit.. More!" Kim managed to moan her grip on Shego's ass remaining as tight as before.

"Almost." Shego breathed against Kim's ear. It didn't take any longer before Kim was screaming out her orgasm. She panted harsh watching how Shego built up to her own orgasm. She could feel Shego move against her and felt the pressure building up again. Her arms tightened around Shego's waist and she started pulling her down as hard as she could.

"Come on baby." Kim moaned feeling another orgasm coming up. Shego moaned loudly her hips still moving desperately and hard. The bed shook, moans, groans and heavy breathing filled the room. The smell of sex hung around them and sweat covered their bodies, soaking their clothes. With a final hard thrust and a loud grunt Shego exploded. Her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave and the pure pleasure she felt made her moan as loud as possible. Feeling Shego come pushed Kim to the edge for the second time and she released a tired squeal.

Breathing heavily Shego collapsed beside her mother on her own bed. She looked to the side, looking at her sweaty, heavily breathing mother and smiled.

"Twice?" She questioned raising an eyebrow in the process. Kim let out a breathy laugh and covered her eyes with her arm.

"I'm older, give me a break." She replied and Shego let out laugh.

"Grandma." Shego said in between laughs and Kim couldn't help but laugh along. The laughter eventually died out and it became quiet.

"We'll have to tell your grandma about this sooner or later." Kim said and Shego turned to look at her mother.

"Do we really have to?" She asked.

"Yeah but let's do it later instead of sooner." Her mother replied and she winked at her daughter.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Shego replied and her gaze shifted towards the ceiling again. Somewhere between the happiness and love she felt, she felt dirty. Not dirty in a sweaty way but dirty as in wrong. A frown appeared on her face as she thought back at the recent events. It had all gone so fast and she barely even noticed that she had been getting closer with her mother.

"You smell." Her mother's voice sounded suddenly and Shego just snorted at that.

"Well you don't smell like roses either." She said in return.

"I'll take a shower first, then you can go in after me." Kim said getting up from the bed. Her clothes were clinging to her body, the smell of sweat and sex hanging around her.

"Okay!" Was all Shego said in reply and she watched her mother walk out of her room. She sat up straight on her bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Did that just really happen?" She questioned herself out loud. "Yeah it did." _Damn who would've thought something like that would happen!_ She thought. She had certainly not been counting on sexual activity and certainly not that quick. Though she couldn't complain because she actually enjoyed it.

"Thank god mom is gorgeous and in shape." She muttered at herself, shivering at the image of an old shrivelled woman's body.

After they had taken their showers, they were glad that they were fresh and clean again. Their sweaty clothes were in the laundry basket and ready to be washed. By the time they were both clean it was already late at night and only then did they realise how tired they actually were.

"Must've been the activities." Shego muttered walking up the stairs with her mother right behind her. She looked back over her shoulder, grinning when she saw her mother blush. "You must be double as tired, seeing as you went twice." She joked and she yelped when she felt a hard sharp smack on her backside. She rubbed the abused part with a slight frown on her face.

"That hurts!"

"Well then you shouldn't have a big mouth. I am your mother remember?" Kim said wisely and Shego just grumbled something inaudible. Once upstairs Shego headed for her room and Kim stood in front of her own bedroom door. Shego was about to enter her own room when she saw her mother staring at her bedroom door.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Come and sleep with me." She heard her mother whisper. Shego's eyebrows shot up and with a shrug she walked up to her mother. "Okay." Was all she said and she pushed the door open. She went inside and her mother followed her. They crawled into bed and Kim immediately crawled up against her daughter. Shego held on to her mother, feeling a warm happy feeling inside of her.

"Goodnight honey." Her mother whispered.

"Goodnight mum." Shego replied kissing the top of her mother's head. Snuggled up to each other they fell asleep in each other's arms for the first time as lovers. Right before Shego fell asleep she made a mental note, telling herself that she had never been more comfortable then at that very moment. After that she too fell asleep, her mother's steady breathing and her own the only sounds audible in the room.

After that faithful night Kim and Shego became more open about their relationship. They were still shy and unsure about the outside world but at home they were completely open with it. They didn't feel awkward any more and things were going smoothly for them after a long rough time. They felt they had deserved it and took full advantage of the calm and happy times they had. The day they would be entirely open with it, meaning towards the outside world as well, had yet to come. They didn't know how to tell everyone about their relationship, fearing rejection or something worse.

The subject had come up several times and every time they ended up with no ideas. It was hard to figure out how someone could bring news like that in an easy way. It seemed that the easy way simply didn't exist and maybe that was true. As days passed and their relationship progressed they realised that there really wasn't an easy way to bring the news. They could only pick between the hard way or not at all. Not telling it all was not an option so they had to go for the hard way.

The day that they decided to break the news arrived soon after that. The first person they would tell, would be Ann Possible, they had agreed on that. Kim had reasoned with the fact that her mother had always been there for her, no matter what. It made Shego realise why her own mother was like that; she learned it from grandma.

It was Friday, it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon and Kim and Shego were waiting for Ann to arrive. Kim had called her mother with the request if she could come over. She had told her that she had to tell her something important and it could only be done face to face. Ann would arrive any minute now because she had told Kim she'd be at her house at 3 o'clock.

Nervously Kim looked at the clock and her nervous behaviour was starting to have an effect on Shego. She too, was becoming nervous but that was because her mother was working on her nerves. She could see her mother fidgeting and glancing at the clock non-stop for the last 15 minutes. To say it was driving her crazy would be an understatement. Yet she tried to remain calm and didn't show how nervous she was. She knew it wouldn't help relax her mother if she was sitting there like a nervous wreck as well.

So she remained calm no matter how bad her nerves were playing up until the doorbell rang. Shego gulped loudly and her mother looked at her with big eyes.

"Well go open the door for your grandmother." Kim said nervously. Shego just gaped at her and with the nerves soaring through her body she went and opened the front door for Ann. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, preparing herself and calming her nerves.

"Grandma!" She announced happily opening the front door.

"There's my beautiful granddaughter!" Ann announced and she pulled Shego in for a hug. Shego returned the hug happily and gestured for her to go to the living room. With a heavy sigh she closed the front door and followed her grandmother into the living room. Her mother, a spitting image of her grandma, was waiting for them and welcomed her mother happily. It had already been several months since they had last seen Ann. So apart from the fact that Kim was nervous to break the news, she was happy that she could see her mother again.

_I wonder if mom will age that beautifully._ Shego thought eyeing her grandmother. Ann looked amazingly good for someone of her age; she could hardly be recognised as a 61-year-old. Shego would give her grandmother 45 tops and that was not bad to her opinion.

"Take a seat mom." Kim said gesturing to the couch. Ann sat down as Kim had offered and Kim took her seat as well. They both looked up at Shego, who in her turn shot them a questioning look. Both Ann and Kim's eyebrows rose as they looked up at the girl.

"Oh!" Shego said and she quickly took a seat next to her mother. With a satisfied look on her face Ann looked at her daughter and granddaughter.

"What is it you need to tell me?" She questioned curiously.

"Oh well uhm yeah it's a very… VERY delicate subject. Your opinion will effect both your granddaughter and me. It's a very difficult subject and it's hard to tell you this, so please just listen okay?" Kim asked.

"Of course honey, I'm your mother, I'll never stop caring about you." Ann replied and for a moment Shego could swear she was looking at her own mother. She blinked a few times and looked back and forth between her mother and grandmother. _It's almost scary._ She thought but she didn't say a word.

"Thanks mom, that really reassures us." Kim replied sweetly.

"No need to thank me dear, that's what mothers are for. Now tell me, what is it you need to tell me?" Ann asked again.

"Well it's like this, Shego and I have a very good relationship, I love her." Kim said and she was surprised it came out so easy.

"Well you should!" Ann exclaimed.

"W-what? Really?" Kim questioned.

"Yes! If you don't love your daughter then you shouldn't have one. Every mother loves her daughter and that's how it's supposed to be. Loving your daughter means there will be a good mother-daughter relationship." Ann explained. Kim just stared at her with her mouth open and Shego folded her arms in front of her chest, raising an eyebrow at the same time.

"N-no.. that's n-not what I mean." Kim stuttered and now it was her mother's turn to give her a questioning look.

"Well what do you mean dear, be a bit more specific please." Ann replied with a serious face.

"We're involved." Kim mumbled shy.

"Yes well every normal mother is involved with her daughter. Or else your daughter will isolate herself and she won't share anything with you." Ann said still not getting what Kim actually meant. Shego just slapped herself against her forehead, earning a glare from her red headed mother.

"No that's not what I meant either." Kim muttered again.

"Well then be a bit more specific honey! I can't guess what's going on, I'm not a psychic." Ann exclaimed throwing her arms in the air in defeat. Shego snickered slightly at the sight and her mother just sighed.

"Mom.. it's… what I mean is…. Oh my god." She muttered sagging back against the couch. She closed her eyes and pinched her nose bridge, thinking about the situation.

"Speak up honey! Come on, out with it." Ann urged her.

"I mean that…." Kim started but she stopped again.

"Oh just tell me! Out with it! Shout it if you need to."

"I love Shego."

"Yes honey you already told me that." Shego let out a groan and rolled her eyes, catching both Kim's and Ann's attention.

"For crying out loud I love her! I'M IN LOVE WITH HER! AS IN LOVE LOVE!" Kim shouted getting to her feet and waving her arms around wildly. She let out a deep breath; her face bright red and her mother just stared at her with wide shocked eyes.

"Yeah… real smooth mom." Shego announced with a grin on her face.

"Y-you're… i-in love.. w-with your d-daughter?" Ann asked bewildered blinking in disbelieve.

"Yeah, is it bad?" Kim asked cringing a bit and taking her seat again.

"Are you kidding me?" Ann asked making it sound like she thought it wasn't bad at all. Kim's eyes lit up and a smile already started to form on her face. "It's horrible!" Ann exclaimed loudly. Kim's smile immediately disappeared and Shego looked at her in surprise.

"You can't be IN love with your daughter! That's disgusting and unacceptable!" Ann shouted.

"B-but.. "No buts! It's wrong and you know it!" Kim just backed up afraid that her mother might lose it.

"I thought you'd support me no matter what! That's what mothers are for right?!" Kim shouted in reply.

"I can't support something as disgusting as incest! It's unacceptable! What will the rest of the family think?! It's just not possible even for a Possible!" Ann shouted back.

"I'm your daughter! Doesn't my happiness count?!"

"I have no daughter if this is what makes you happy." Ann muttered cold her gaze shifting in shame.

"You can't just say that! I'll always be your daughter! It's not like I planned for all of this to happen you know!" Kim exclaimed angrily.

"You're right, love is unpredictable. Though nature was designed in such a way that it's not possible for mother's to fall in love with their children, or any other relative. Nature just doesn't allow that and society doesn't allow that either."

"I didn't decide one day that I wanted to fall in love with her." Kim whispered sadly.

"You did and what's worst is that you acted on those feelings. Normal and DECENT parents don't act on such feelings! I guess you're just not that decent."

"Hey now wait a goddamned minute!" Shego announced getting to her feet as well. "My mom is great! She learned everything from you!"

"That's not possible, I would never fall in love with my own children, let alone act on those feelings." Ann said in a venomous tone.

"She's your daughter! Why… "SHE! Is NOT my daughter. My daughter would never fall in love with her own daughter." Ann snarled. Shego backed up a bit, impressed by Ann's outburst.

"You are not my daughter and you're as far as I'm concerned not my granddaughter." This hit both Kim and Shego hard, their facial expressions visibly turned into hurtful and sorrowful. They sat down on the couch and just looked up at Ann.

"I'm happy! She is happy as well! Isn't that what counts?! No matter how weird the situation is?" Kim asked outraged.

"I want you to be happy but not if it's like this." Ann replied as cold as ice.

"This is bullshit, we don't need your approval!" Shego shouted suddenly. Ann glared at the both of them, her gaze venomous.

"I am out of here." She announced suddenly and Kim and Shego just watched how she left the house.

The moment the front door closed behind Ann, Kim collapsed. Shego acted quick and caught her, pulling her close with a slightly shocked expression on her face. She studied her mother's face and she could see that her mother had fainted. So carefully she placed her mother on the couch, making sure she was comfortable.

Shego understood why her mother had fainted. Her grandmother had just disowned both Kim and herself.

"That was just heartless." Shego whispered placing a pillow underneath Kim's head. "It's not like we could stop ourselves from falling in love." Shego decided that very moment that she didn't care what her grandmother thought. She could live without her grandmother and with some help she was sure Kim could live without her as well.

"We don't need her mom." Shego said softly and she placed a kiss on Kim's cheek. She sat by her mother's side, holding her hand and waiting for her to wake up. Clearly her mother's opinion and harsh comments had made quite an impact on Kim. Shego could understand that it wasn't nice to hear. Ann had been quite harsh and she hadn't even tried to reason with them. She rejected the idea the moment she heard about it. Not even a little bit of understanding was shown by her.

After almost 45 minutes Kim finally began to stir a bit. Shego scooted a bit closer, looking carefully at her mother. Olive green eyes slowly opened, blinking as if disorientated. She turned her head and a small smile tugged at her lips when she saw Shego sitting next to her.

"You okay mom?" Shego asked running a hand through Kim's red hair.

"Yeah.. I'm fine." Kim replied as she slowly made a move to sit up. Shego helped her sit up straight and took a seat on the couch next to her.

"What happened?" Her mother asked as she rubbed her head a bit.

"Grandma, that's what happened." Shego muttered. "She totally blew up and she didn't make a single nice comment. I swear to god that she was going ballistic. The moment she left you fainted, probably because of the heavy impact her disapproval had on you." She explained and Kim nodded in understanding.

"I didn't think she'd react that heartless." Kim whispered softly and she let out a heavy sigh.

"She was way out of line, it was completely unfair." Shego replied wrapping an arm around her mother's shoulder and pulling her close.

"Well… we can live without her approval." Kim said without any sign of truth in her voice.

"I know it seems impossible but mom we can do this! We're Possible's no matter what grandma says, we'll pull through." Shego spoke encouraging.

"Yeah… you're right, we can do this." Her mother smiled at her and Shego returned the gesture.

"We sure can." She said giving Kim a small lingering kiss on the lips. Kim smiled into the kiss and leaned in, prolonging it. Shego happily returned the kiss, their lips moving together in a slow and loving way. When they pulled back they smiled, resting their foreheads against each other.

"We'll definitely pull through." She said happily and they did. They didn't talk to their family and didn't even search contact at all. They lived on their own, not thinking about the others. Why should they? The others didn't think about them so it was easy for them not to think about their family. As time passed by they grew even closer and the bond with their family was completely gone. They realised that they didn't need the family to support them. They were happily together without their approval.

"I can't believe with thought we couldn't be happy without their approval." Kim said laughing slightly. It had been 4 months since they had last talked to their relatives and they didn't care.

"Yeah, kinda stupid actually." Shego replied. They were currently lying in bed, they always stayed in bed together in the morning as long as possible. They enjoyed lying in their warm and comfortable bed together. It was the best way to start a day to their opinion.

With a sigh Kim crawled up against Shego, hooking a leg over Shego's leg. Shego's arm went around Kim's shoulders and Kim draped her arm across Shego's muscled belly.

"I've never been happier." Kim admitted softly.

"Same here." Shego said and she kissed the top of Kim's head. She bit her lip when Kim's leg suddenly pressed up against her intimate parts, preventing a moan from escaping her lips. She looked down at the red head and saw that she was grinning widely.

"You okay there honey?" She questioned in a naughty tone.

"Yeah perfectly fine." Shego squeaked out. Kim had an all-knowing grin on her face and started to put more pressure in between Shego's legs. "A bit frisky aren't we?" Shego asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"You can say that again." Kim replied pushing herself up so she could kiss her daughter. Shego groaned against her mother's lips, feeling the pressure build up in between her legs as her mother pushed harder against her. She returned the kiss with equal need and quickly turned their positions around, moving quickly in order to straddle the red head.

"I just love being on top." Shego whispered in a low husky voice. Her hand went up to Kim's face and slowly trailed down, she cupped a breast through her clothes, making her arch into her palm. "So much power." Shego drawled moving her hand to Kim's hip. She really did have the upper hand; Kim was melting underneath every single touch and couldn't resist her at all. She seemed completely under control and Shego loved it that way. She knew what power she had once she could have her way with her mother.

She placed open-mouthed kisses on the exposed skin, working on the buttons of her mother's pyjama top. She kissed each patch of skin that got exposed, kissing down to the valley between Kim's breasts. Her breath hitched in her throat, her back arched and she pushed herself up towards Shego's mouth.

"Calm down, we have all the time in the world." Shego breathed against her slowly heating skin. The temperature in the room was definitely going up but it had yet to reach its peak. The last button got undone and Kim quickly shrugged out of her pyjama top. She never wore a bra in bed, so that was yet another obstacle that was out of the way. Shego grinned looking her mother up and down with hungry eyes. She loved the sight and loved the woman who was now lying beneath her.

"You're gorgeous." She said her eyes raking up and down the partially revealed body of her mother. Kim looked up at Shego and blushed, seeing the need in her eyes.

"I'm yours." Kim whispered in reply and this made Shego grin even wider.

"You sure are and that won't ever change." Shego replied diving in to capture Kim's lips in another heated kiss. The kiss got broken fairly soon as Kim urged Shego to take off her tank top. Shego sat up straight and helped taking it off by lifting her arms in the air. Once the top was off it landed somewhere on the floor but neither of them cared where. They were too caught up in each other to pay any attention to it. Kim's hands were roaming all over Shego's body and their lips were locked in a hungry kiss.

"Stop teasing me." Kim breathed as she freed her lips. Shego grinned at her and made her way down to Kim's trousers.

"Let me just get rid of this." Shego said hooking her fingers into the elastic waistband. She pulled the red coloured satin pants down and it ended up on the floor just like her tank top. The only thing that covered up Kim's body now was her underwear. Shego however was still wearing her pants and her underwear.

"This isn't fair." Kim shit pouting slightly.

"Why is that?" Shego asked.

"You're wearing too much clothes." Her mother replied and she quickly sat up, making quick work in removing Shego's clothes. She didn't stop until Shego was wearing as much as she was.

"Happy now?" Shego asked throwing her bra aside.

"Very."

"Good now let me do my thing." Shego said and Kim let her do just that. Shego kissed her way down Kim's stomach, paying little attention to her breasts. She wanted to get to her main goal and only that. Kim groaned in objection when she passed her breasts without a single touch and Shego decided to give her the attention she wanted. Her right hand went up to Kim's breast, cupping it and kneading it while her other hand cupped Kim's sex through her panties.

The red head let out a hiss in pleasure, pushing herself against Shego's hand. After giving a minimum amount of attention to Kim's breast Shego immediately refocused on her main goal. Her eyes went down to the only thing that covered Kim up and if she could she would burn it away with one look. She could of course use her plasma but she knew her mother wouldn't appreciate that.

So she hooked her fingers into the waistband and tantalisingly slow she pulled the garment down. She threw it away, throwing it over her shoulder and somewhere onto the floor. Her eyes never left their goal and she slowly lowered herself in between Kim's legs, pushing them apart with her hands.

Kim's thighs trembled slightly as they were pushed apart, anticipating the next step. Shego ran her tongue across her lips, licking them seductively before she lowered her head in between Kim's legs.

A loud squeal escaped Kim's lips, feeling Shego's tongue drag along her hot drenched folds. Shego ran her tongue up and down the length of Kim's sex, driving the red head crazy. After several moments of teasing she decided to be merciful. She locked her lips around the small clit at the top of Kim's sex and started flicking her tongue against it wildly. Her hands held on to Kim's hips, making sure she couldn't move too much.

Underneath her touch Kim couldn't help but moan loudly, her fingers tangling in Shego's dark thick locks. She pushed her head closer against her, hoping that Shego would give her more. Shego smirked a bit, her tongue still flicking against Kim's clit fast and hard. She was planning on making her come without touching anything except her clit. Kim didn't know this and continued to urge her into giving her more.

She felt the pressure building inside of her, the strong fast flicks against her clit driving her crazy.

"Oh Shego." She moaned arching her back, lifting herself off the bed. Shego took this opportunity to wrap her arms around Kim's waist, giving her a stronger hold on Kim's moving body. She picked up her pace, flicking at the clit faster and harder, sucking on it lightly. Kim's eyes were squeezed shut, her knuckles white as she held on to Shego's hair.

"Aaa- almost!" She gasped out. Shego continued her strong fast pace, bringing her mother to the edge of pure ecstasy. Kim finally screamed out, her clitoral orgasm wrecking her body. Shego released her and Kim immediately collapsed onto the bed. She remained in between her legs, licking up the juices that poured out of Kim generously. Kim's breathing was heavy; her body slightly trembled from the after shocks.

"How was it?" Shego asked even though she knew she had done a great job.

"A-amazing." Kim stuttered slightly.

"Good." Shego said and she crawled up Kim's body, planting a firm kiss on her lips. Kim moaned into the kiss, tasting herself on Shego's lips and tongue.

"I'm not done yet." Shego said breaking their kiss. Her hand went down Kim's body, moving south and stopped in between her legs. "It was just a warming-up, now I'm really going to make you feel good." Her mother whimpered pathetically at that, her eyes closing as Shego pushed two fingers into her. When Shego said she wasn't done yet she hadn't been kidding. She pleasured Kim over and over again, pushing her over the edge 5 times. Her mother had stopped her after the 5th time, reasoning with the fact that it was her turn. She returned the favour but not as much as Shego. She made her grunting daughter come 3 times and was completely spent after that.

Who could blame her? 5 orgasms had wrecked her body and she had put a lot of effort in making Shego come at least 3 times. After their very, very extensive 'make-out' session they collapsed on the bed together. Both completely spent and planning on staying in bed for the rest of the day. They eventually fell asleep, their naked bodies cuddled up against each other. Their activities had been quite exhausting and they slept through most of the day. They would've slept until the next morning but that wasn't a possibility.

Around 6 in the evening the phone rang, waking them both in the process. Shego groaned and turned to her side, ignoring the ringing phone.

"Oh my god." Kim muttered as she dragged herself out of bed. She slipped into a bathrobe and quickly went downstairs to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Kim, honey, it's your mother." Kim's eyes widened at the sound of her mother's voice. Her mouth became dry and she just froze. Shego came walking down the stairs, wearing a light green bathrobe. She raised an eyebrow when she saw her clearly frozen and shocked mother. Shego wrapped her arms around Kim's waist, pulling her close and placed a soft kiss just below her ear.

Kim quickly covered the phone with her hand and turned around in Shego's arms.

"It's your grandmother." She said and Shego's eyes widened immediately.

"Seriously?" She questioned and Kim nodded quickly. "Well talk to her!" Kim uncovered the phone and brought it up to her ear.

"Mom! Sorry I got caught up by… something." Kim said and Shego hit herself against the head after hearing that pathetic excuse. Kim glared at her for a second but quickly refocused on the phone.

"So to what do I owe this wonderful call?" Kim asked her mother.

"Honey we haven't had any contact for over 6 months now. We need to talk some things out. I'll stop by around 7 o'clock." Ann said and she hung up. The line was dead and Kim just looked at the phone in disbelieve.

"What's wrong?" Shego asked seeing her mother's expression.

"Grandma is stopping by around 7 o'clock." Kim said stunned.

"What?! That's in less then 40 minutes!" Shego exclaimed.

"I know so… so… get dressed! QUICK!" Kim said and both she and Shego ran up the stairs. They threw their bathrobes aside and quickly got their clothes. The clothes thrown around in the room were quickly gathered and thrown into the laundry basket. Kim made their bed and they freshened up. Doing their hair and adding some make-up to their features. By the time they were done almost 35 minutes had passed.

"We're right on time." Kim said with a sigh.

"Yeah." Shego replied and she plopped down on the couch. They both glanced at the clock, there were only 5 minutes left.

"What do you think she'll say?" Shego asked her mother.

"I don't know but I hope she isn't stopping by to snap at us again." Kim replied sitting down next to Shego.

"So how's the area between the legs?" Shego questioned and her mother blushed brightly. "Everything okay down there? I handled it kinda rough." She said nudging her hand in between Kim's thighs. Kim had never realised it but Shego was actually quite a horny young woman. It wasn't until now that she realised this but she didn't complain. Though she knew she would get a rough time keeping up with Shego.

"We can't do this now Shego. Haven't you had your fill after the last 5 times?" Kim asked her thighs tightening around Shego's hand.

"I'll never have enough of you." She whispered brushing her lips against Kim's ear.

"Your… grandmother.. is on her way." Kim managed to choke out. She tried to stop Shego but the ability to form coherent thoughts flew out of the window the moment Shego rubbed against her intimate parts.

"You know you want it, she isn't here yet." Shego whispered rubbing her hand in between her mother's legs. Kim moaned and her legs parted, giving Shego more room. "See." She said making Kim shiver lightly. She could feel Shego's hot breath on her skin, her hand going in a fast pace. She bit her lower lip, her eyes closing as she slightly pushed herself against her daughter's hand.

"N-no.. y-your grandmother.. w-will be heeeeeeeere.. any MINUTE now!" Kim choked out feeling her pleasure rising quickly.

"Don't worry, you're almost there." Shego replied and she quickly crashed her lips onto her mother's lips. Her hand quickly rubbed up and down between Kim's legs, stimulating her clit while they kissed. Her mother moaned loudly into her mouth and pushed herself against Shego's hand. She brought her own hand down in between her legs and covered Shego's, pressing it harder against her.

Shego broke the kiss pulling back with a gasp.

"Almost." She whispered hotly. Kim screamed out, her body jerking against Shego's hand as her orgasm washed over her. She couldn't believe her daughter just did that while her mother was on her way. She gulped for air, collapsing against the couch as she did so.

"See she's not even here yet." Shego said softly and she nibbled on her mother's earlobe.

"She'll be here any minute." Kim panted in reply. Right on cue the doorbell rang and Shego just grinned.

"There she is." She said as she walked to the front door. Kim was sweaty and her entire face was flushed. Her chest was heaving up and down and she had a glazed look in her eyes.

"Grandma! Come in!" Shego announced loud enough for Kim to hear. Kim quickly straightened her clothes and she ran a shaking hand through her red hair.

"Here goes nothing." She whispered as she got up from the couch. She came to a stop when her mother entered the living room.

"Mom." She said without a single emotion.

"Kimmie." Her mother said. Shego looked between the two of them, her eyebrows rising as she did so.

"Uh sit down!" She said suddenly interrupting the staring contest. Both Kim and Ann sat down on the couch, their eyes never leaving each other. Shego felt a bit uncomfortable, she felt like war could break out any second now.

"Okay honey this is ridiculous, we really need to talk about this." Ann said suddenly breaking the silence and tension all at once.

"Okay let's talk, you start." Kim replied dry and Ann did as Kim said.

"Your father and I have talked a lot about the situation. The thing that's going on between you and Shego. At first we both thought it was wrong and unacceptable, so naturally we didn't have any contact anymore." Ann explained and Kim nodded, motioning for her to go on.

"Well after almost 6 months your father and I had another talk about the situation. We both came to a conclusion after that conversation." Ann said and she became quiet. Shego's eyes widened and she once again looked between her mother and her grandmother.

"Well?" She asked suddenly making Kim and Ann look at her. "What's the conclusion?!" She asked a bit panicked and Ann smiled at her.

"We talked about it and we realised one thing. We realised that we missed our daughter and our granddaughter. We realised that we will indeed, always love you, not matter what. After that talk we decided it was time to set things straight." Both Kim and Shego now stared at Ann in pure disbelieve. Ann had come over to actually tell them that she was sorry! Who would've thought that?!

"I know it seems like a big shock after the way I treated you the last time. I realised I made a mistake and I'm here to say I'm sorry. It's just really weird to hear that your daughter is involved with your granddaughter. That's just a bit unacceptable but we decided to accept you any way. You're our daughter and you're our granddaughter. We want you two to be happy and if it has to be like this, then so be it. We accept it and you're probably thinking that you don't need our approval but you have it any way." Ann said and she let out a heavy sigh. It sounded like it had been a weight on her shoulders that had finally been lifted.

Kim and Shego were stunned; all they could do was stare at Ann with wide eyes. The information was still being processed and when it finally sunk in, they realised that it was good news. Big smiles spread across their faces and their eyes lit up. At almost exactly the same time they launched themselves towards Ann, pulling her into a big family hug.

Ann laughed as she returned the hug, hugging her two girls close to her.

"I missed this, it was a mistake." She said kissing them on top of their heads.

"I'm glad you and dad decided this." Kim said happily.

"We had already given up the hope that everything would go back to normal." Shego explained.

"Well it won't turn back to normal entirely but it's a start. I'm just happy that I have my two girls back. Your father is happy as well and he wanted me to ask you if you want to stop by tomorrow." Ann said.

"Sure, we'd love to mom." Kim said finally releasing her mother. Shego stepped back as well and the three of them just smiled happily. After Ann's confession and some emotional but sweet moments she left, leaving Kim and Shego alone again. With a satisfied feeling she went back home, ready to tell James the news.

Kim and Shego plopped down on the couch, feeling incredibly happy at the moment. The recent events had really brightened their day and they couldn't stop smiling. The one thing they hadn't expected to hear from Ann was an apology and that's exactly what they got that day. It was the biggest surprise in several months and they believed that life couldn't get any better right now.

"We were doing fine without their approval." Kim announced suddenly and Shego just snorted at that.

"Though it's kinda nice to actually HAVE their approval." Shego replied

"Yeah… it sure is, though we CAN live without it." Kim said making Shego laugh.

"We sure can," Shego said. "We suuuuuure can."

_And they lived happily ever after. (With approval)_

_The End_


End file.
